La mission des laboratoires Boironcelle
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Encore une fois, la vie (non moins) tranquille de Raph est (encore) troublée par une (des) apparition (s) du Visiteur pour lui annoncer une catastrophe. Mais alors, quelle catastrophe !


**Titre :** La mission des laboratoires Boironcelles (anciennement _Euh…_).  
**Disclaimer :** Propriété de François Descraques, Ankama & France Télévision.  
**Personnages/pairings :** Le Visiteur, Raph, Mattéo et Judith, mention de Stella ; le Visiteur/Raph.  
**Ce que vous allez trouver dedans (anciennement "genre », « résumé » et « note ») :** IL N'Y A PAS DE SCÉNARIO ! Yep, je préfère l'écrire en majuscule, histoire que vous soyez prévenus.  
OOC (_massif_), massacre de l'oeuvre originel (_exponentiel_), raisons bidons ("plot ? what plot ?" ou tout simplement PWP mais vous allez croire qu'il y a du porno) mais la SF justifie à peu près tout (n'en déplaise à Mr Descraques, la fangirl est PIRE que la SF pour justifier le tout et n'importe quoi, surtout lorsqu'elle est yaoiste/slasheuse sur les bords et qu'il est question de deux hommes). C'est la faute à la saison 1 où y a un fort potentiel Visiteur/Raph (un type du futur qui harcèle un mec du présent, il ne m'en faut pas plus) même si l'histoire *_s'étouffe_* se situe plus vers la saison 2 mais avant la saison 3.  
Il n'y aura pas de suite parce que j'ai écrit ceci d'une traite (mais si ça tente quelqu'un, qu'il ne se gêne pas).  
**Rating :** T (because : scénario inexistant).

* * *

- Raph, tu ne veux pas me prêter Stella ?

Comme à chaque fois que le Visiteur du futur apparaissait de façon abracadabrantesque dans sa vie, le cœur de Raph était mis à rude épreuve, ne serait-ce que par le fait qu'il cessait de battre durant un laps de temps, et ses cheveux prenaient une coupe encore plus improbable comme mués par une volonté propre. L'homme à l'allure de clochard, couvert de blessures sanguinolentes et de sang séché ici et là, réclamait son attention pour des raisons toujours décousues de sens et faisait appel à lui pour jouer les héros invisibles et ainsi sauver le futur apocalyptique rempli de zombies terrifiants !

Enfin, ça, c'était ce que racontait le squatteur clochard mais il avait une telle façon de présenter les (hypothétiques) faits qu'on ne pouvait que croire ses morbides prédictions.

(et Raph était allé dans ce futur et avait eu à faire avec ces terribles zombies)

Après les évènements de la saison une, Raph espérait que les apparitions du personnage seraient moins extravagantes et moins choréiques. Il fallait se renouveler pour ne pas perdre un public. Il se mettait tout simplement le doigt dans l'œil.

Pas étonnant que que sa douce et belle Stella soit réticente de sortir avec lui si sa vie était sans cesse chamboulée par un individu perturbateur pas tout seul dans sa tête !

Stella… Stella ! Il y avait un rapport avec Stella ! Raph avait entendu le bruit de la machine à voyager dans le temps dans ses toilettes pendant qu'il passait le balai en sifflotant du Dirty Dancing et _l'Autre_, comme d'habitude, avait débarqué dans le couloir avec autant de délicatesse qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et lui avait posé une question.

Oh misère…

Faites qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu !

- Hein ?! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? protesta Raph, balai toujours en mains.

- Bon, de toute façon, tu t'en fiches, tu n'es pas en couple avec elle, poursuivit l'intrus sans se formaliser de l'intervention du citoyen du XXIème siècle.

- Je vous interd-

- Et vu qu'elle a une préférence pour moi, ça ne la dérangera pas qu'on couche ensemble.

C'était un cauchemar, gémit intérieurement le jeune homme, prenant sur lui pour ne pas taper sa tête contre le mur une nouvelle fois (saison une, running gag, tout ça). Par mesure de précaution, il rangea le balai derrière la porte de la cuisine (des fois qu'il lui vienne l'idée de se pendre avec, une Judith éméchée lui avait enseigné plusieurs façons de se pendre) et rejoignit l'homme venant du futur qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir tout en poursuivant son monologue, qu'il soit écouté ou pas.

- Trouvez-vous une autre fille, Judith par exemple, proposa Raph en revenant de la cuisine.

Le Visiteur s'immobilisa et se tourna vivement vers lui avec un air scandalisé, les sourcils froncés de contrariété, comme s'il venait de lui proposer un mariage polygame avec les zombies femelles de son époque (… ok, il devait sérieusement arrêter avec les morts-vivants). Raph réprima une moue de dégoût lorsque du sang coulait le long de la joue de son invité. Sa silhouette pas banale avec des yeux injectés de sang renforçait son image de timbré échappé de l'asile du coin.

- Non mais ça ne va pas bien ?! T'as vu ma tête ? lui rétorqua-t-il en désignant par ses deux index son visage. Je suis suffisamment cabossé comme ça, j'ai pas envie d'être éparpillé aux quatre coins de la pièce. T'as vraiment des _fucking_ idées à la con toi !

Le Visiteur essuya avec sa manche le sang avec un geste énervé et reprit ses marmonnements.

- Et le Docteur Castafolt n'a pas trouvé de solution ?

Raph n'osa poser l'autre question qui brûlait ses lèvres (à base de rapport sexuel avec l'intéressé même s'il était d'accord que le sexe entre amis pouvait nuire à une amitié), incertain sur la façon dont le Visiteur allait réagir. Le bonhomme était aussi terrifiant qu'imprévisible et effrayait Raph par moment. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour protéger Stella !

Le Visiteur renifla, agita ses mains en l'air d'un geste colérique et eut une moue boudeuse.

- Henry m'a lâché pour son Casta de mes deux. Je lui aurais bien arraché sa moustache à celui-là !

Bon, ils s'étaient disputés quoi.

- Et parler de lui ne va pas résoudre mon problème ! vociféra-t-il.

Le cliquetis d'une serrure qu'on enclenchait retentit et un drôle de couple, un grand costaud à l'air bourru et une petite rousse au visage froid, s'engouffra dans l'appartement, les bras chargés de courses.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda tout de go la jeune femme après qu'elle eut passé un rapide coup d'œil au visage mi catastrophé, mi exaspéré de leur pigeo… bien aimable ami qui les hébergeait et qu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de leur chef.

- Ah, Judith, Mattéo, les salua le Visiteur avec un geste bref de la main.

- Ce malade veut coucher avec Stella ! s'égosilla Raph en pointant un doigt accusateur.

- V'là aut' chose, fit platement Mattéo en haussant brièvement des sourcils.

Le garde du corps prit les courses des mains de sa protégée et se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine pour ranger leurs provisions. L'indifférence de Mattéo lorsqu'il passa devant Raph ébranla le jeune homme qui dut reculer de quelques centimètres pour libérer le passage.

- Pourquoi vous tremblez comme ça ? enchaîna Judith, pas plus perturbée. Vous n'êtes pas aussi agité d'habitude.

L'œil acéré de Judith avait vu juste. Le Visiteur tentait de contenir les tremblements de ses bras et de ses mains, il tournait en rond avec un air préoccupé et terriblement sérieux et surtout, il évitait les contacts physiques.

- J'ai commis une erreur, une terrible erreur, avoua-t-il difficilement. En voulant vérifier si notre précédente mission avait réussi, donc si l'usine Citron En n'avait pas explosé, celles des Laboratoires Boironcelle étaient toujours à côté.

Judith aborda une expression contrite tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas dans la merde, soupira la jolie rousse en levant les yeux au ciel, il n'y a plus qu'à laisser exprimer vos pulsions.

- Hein ? baragouina Raph, toujours largué par la situation.

- Bon, Mattéo, on va squatter chez Stella pour cette nuit, lança Judith en se tournant vers la porte de la cuisine.

- Hein ? répéta Raph, hébété.

- Vous croyez qu'elle va accepter ? se soucia le garde du corps.

- Tout se négocie avec une bouteille d'alcool, lui apprit Judith.

Abandonnant un Raph perdu qui tentait de recoller les morceaux de puzzle pour comprendre la situation, Judith partit dans le salon, s'agenouilla devant le petit meuble à verres et alcool, l'ouvrit, lorgna sur le contenu et choisit une bouteille à sa convenance. Elle se redressa avec la grâce d'un chat, referma la petite armoire avec le talon de ses bottines et rejoignit Mattéo au pas de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

Étrangement silencieux, le Visiteur était parti dans la salle de bain. On entendit le robinet de la douche s'ouvrir et de l'eau couler à flot.

- Judith, l'apostropha Raph avant que le couple futuriste ne sorte. Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

Il l'entendit renifler profondément, comme s'il l'exaspérait. Hey ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si lui était un citoyen du début du vingt-et-unième siècle !

- Raph, il faut que tu saches que ça se passe plus ou moins à notre époque, lui révéla Mattéo. Comme tu le sais déjà, l'explosion de l'usine Citron En a provoqué un incendie qui a contaminé un des labos Boironcelle qui a fini par exploser lui aussi. C'est la catastrophe que nous devions éviter.

- Apparemment, ces grands gagnants ont trouvé le moyen de se faire exploser tout seul. J'ai dû batailler pour faire mon quota cette année-là, maugréa Judith. Y a pas idée de travailler sur des aphrodisiaques.

- Sur des aphrodisi-, répéta Raph avant de se faire couper par Judith.

- Écoutez Raph, tout le monde est bisexuel.

- À votre époque, la contra le jeune homme en croisant des bras.

- Et alors ? Rétorqua Judith. Qu'est-ce que ça change du moment qu'il y a plaisir partagé ? Cette année-là et la suivante, il y a eu un boom démographique important et la société dans laquelle je travaillais a bien failli faire faillite tellement les gens planaient. Les psy s'arrachaient les cheveux et nombreux sont ceux qui ont fermé leur cabinet, faute de clientèle névrosée et psychotique.

- Mais, mais, mais.

- T'inquiète Raph, c'est un peu douloureux au début mais après, c'est que du bonheur, lui prédit Mattéo en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

À demi mortifié, Raph ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Puis, ça ne va pas vous faire du mal, bien au contraire. Allez Mattéo, on va en face.

- Bien patronne.

- Mais-

Le couple referma la porte de l'appartement sans plus de cérémonie laissant le pauvre garçon figé. Pris dans la conversation, il ne fit pas attention à son hôte revenu de la salle de bain qui le fixait de l'autre bout du couloir.

- Je suis désolé Raph, se confessa le Visiteur, le faisant sursauter. Je ne t'apporte que des ennuis.

Ce dernier s'était débarbouillé le visage. Le pansement qui logeait une fois sur deux sur son nez se décollait presque. S'il restait du sang séché sur les racines des temps, le visage en était à présent dépourvu. En plissant des yeux, des petites cicatrices, témoins des aventures loufoques dans lesquelles s'embarquait inévitablement l'homme, pouvaient être décelées.

Les yeux baissés vers le sol, le Visiteur traversa le couloir et entra dans le salon, suivi avec une certaine distance de sécurité par Raph, méfiant et intrigué malgré lui. Il enlevait son manteau qu'il jeta au pied du canapé. Il ôta également ce qui lui servait de débardeur ou veste sans manche (Raph se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas piqué dans une décharge, on ne pouvait décemment porter ce truc avec une tête de chien au dos) qui rejoignit le manteau par terre. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le jeune homme se sentit rougir en le mat- en le regardant se déshabiller.

Quelques couches en moins et ainsi torse nu, Raph voyait à contre-jour le dos de son ami. Il n'était pas bien épais, confirmant ses propos antérieurs sur la difficulté de se nourrir correctement au vingt-sixième siècle. Le jeu de lumières entre la fenêtre et la lampe du salon faisait ressortir les muscles le long du dos où des gouttes de transpiration perlaient ici et là. L'une d'elles accrocha le regard de Raph, elle s'écoulait lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale, dérivait à cause des multiples cicatrices et finissait sa route sur la chute de reins puis dans le pantalon.

- Je ne vais te sauter dessus, s'offensa le Visiteur, la voix étrangement basse, coupant le silence pesant de la pièce.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Raph sursauta une nouvelle fois, leva la tête… et se rendit compte que depuis tout à l'heure, il reluquait bel et bien le corps de son invité intempestif. Alors qu'il se sentait terriblement gêné et désappointé, le Visiteur se retourna pour lui faire face. Son visage abordait un sérieux qui différait de l'air sérieux des missions. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens, le perturbant davantage.

Le Visiteur eut un petit rire.

- Sauf si tu me regardes comme ça, dit-il avec un sourire en coin totalement sex-rhaaaaaaaa non !

Une partie de son cerveau (celle qu'il n'utilise que de temps en temps) se demandait comment il pouvait bien baver sur ce singulier personnage alors qu'il était, normalement, hétéro et amoureux de sa douce et délicate Stella. Il était habitué aux touchers du Visiteur, ce dernier était particulièrement tactile à l'agripper pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mm, non, mauvaise idée, mauvaise image !

- Raph, je te jure que si tu restes dans cette pièce, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Non mais sérieusement, comment il pouvait éprouver de l'attirance sexu-hum pour le Visiteur là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Comment pouvait-il y être réceptif ? "Tout le monde est bisexuel" justifiait la voix de Judith dans sa tête et Raph avait bien envie de lui dire de fermer son grand clapet.

- Raph, l'appela le Visiteur d'une voix rauque, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Surpris et trop absorbé par ses réflexions, il recula jusqu'à atteindre un mur, celui du couloir, suivi du Visiteur qui abordait une marche lourde. Il déglutit difficilement face au regard chargé de beaucoup de choses certainement pas catholiques de son interlocuteur.

- Je te jure, répéta le Visiteur en encadrant de ses deux mains le visage de Raph, que si tu ne pars pas maintenant (leurs nez se touchaient presque, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de revenir s'incruster dans ses yeux), je te saute dessus immédiatement.

En toute honnêteté, s'il le pouvait, Raph n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire marche arrière. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il n'avait pas déguerpi aussitôt. Il voyait dans ses yeux que le Visiteur se maîtrisait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il lisait même de la douleur. Chaque respiration semblait lui peser. Raph sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres, ce même air qu'il aspirait. Réalisant alors l'érotisme de cette situation, d'étranges frissons parcoururent le long de sa colonne vertébrale du bas vers le haut, hérissant les poils de sa nuque. Le souffle du Visiteur sur ses lèvres entrouvertes fit naître un tourbillon de chaleur dans son ventre, il se propageait dans tous ses membres. Raph avait l'impression que sa peau guettait un quelconque toucher et qu'au moindre contact, une explosion de sensations allait le clouer sur place (ou qu'il allait se transformer en une adolescente vierge appréhendant sa première fois).

Le Visiteur plaqua durement ses avant-bras contre le mur, clôt ses paupières et expira bruyamment. Il posa son front humide contre sa clavicule, ses cheveux en bataille frôlaient le menton de l'ancien étudiant, qui n'osait ne serait-ce que respirer normalement, l'air se faisait rare et sans qu'il ne s'en rende véritablement compte, Raph n'avait pu réprimé un frisson capté par le Visiteur ("tu ne m'aides vraiment pas là Raph"). Il le sentait humer son t-shirt. À son tour, ses paupières s'abaissèrent lorsqu'il le sentait remonter de quelques centimètres, les mèches de cheveux chatouillaient sa fine peau.

Son estomac fit un saut périlleux.

Raph déglutit lorsqu'une (dés)agréable sensation au bas ventre le picota, encore. Le Visiteur colla son visage contre son cou, il devait très certainement sentir son artère carotide pulser contre ses lèvres. Au moment où il aspira à nouveau de l'air contre sa peau, un autre tremblement, plus fort, se propagea dans tout son corps. Il referma ses bras sur les épaules brûlantes et moites de sueur du Visiteur.

- Raph, murmura en réponse l'homme tourmenté dans son cou, provoquant de nouveaux tremblements, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu pars, je ne t'oblige pas à-

- Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas eu de relation ? riposta doucement le jeune homme en posant une de ses mains sur la nuque de son partenaire.

Peut-être était-ce la question ou le geste de trop, ou les dernières barrières mentales qui volèrent en éclat.

Basculant la tête contre le mur, Raph poussa un faible gémissement lorsque le Visiteur colla sa bouche contre sa peau et s'appliqua à l'aspirer, à la suçoter doucement, à la grignoter. Tout en laissant sa main gauche se poser sur la hanche de Raph et tracer du bout des doigts des arabesques le ventre, sa bouche remonta le long du cou avec un rythme interminable en prenant soin mordiller cette peau tendre. Il sourit au râle de plaisir que poussa une seconde fois Raph, lorsqu'il sentit son corps se tortiller sous ses caresses, lorsqu'il agrippa ses cheveux et lorsque le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté. Il agrippa et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, puis chuchota au creux "longtemps, trop longtemps".

Abruti par ces nouvelles sensations, Raph glissa contre le mur, entraînant avec lui le Visiteur qui fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec férocité. L'homme avait ôté dans la foulée ses lunettes, vint placer ses mains sur les hanches de Raph, lâcha les lèvres, retira brusquement le t-shirt et le jeta au loin.

D'abord en équilibre sur ses genoux, le Visiteur s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses du jeune homme aux joues rosies. Il se sentait serpent face à la petite souris terrorisée mais terriblement mignonne que représentait à cet instant son partenaire (mais oh grand jamais il ne le lui avouerait), il avait faim, il voulait goûter la peau de Raph, il voulait lui aspirer son air, il voulait sentir son corps moite de transpiration contre le sien, il voulait l'entendre gémir pitoyablement, il voulait le prendre immédiatement.

Même si ses sens étaient saturés par l'aphrodisiaque de Boironcelle, le Visiteur savait qu'il ne devait pas brûler certaines étapes. Il savait également que si Raph était enclin à coucher avec lui, l'aphrodisiaque avait sa part de responsabilité. Judith et Mattéo avaient reçu le vaccin pour se prémunir contre les effets de la substance chimique, pas Raph. De fait, l'aphrodisiaque exacerbait le désir sexuel auprès l'individu qui y avait été exposé et ce même individu sécrétait une forte dose de phéromones détectées par un partenaire proche. L'année 2096 avait observé un boom démographique important mais aussi un taux de divorce jusqu'alors jamais observé.

Bon, à fermer les yeux ainsi, la bouche entrouverte, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, Raph ne l'aidait pas à rester maître de lui-même.

Pas. Du. Tout.


End file.
